In the past there have been numerous efforts to provide a relatively quiet, safe and efficient, yet inexpensive edging device. Typical prior art devices have utilized metal edger blades which are mounted to a disc to be rotated so as to provide flailing or cutting members in a cutting plane. The instant invention provides such a device and, specifically, a disc with extending or radially projecting flailing members in the form of strips cut from a tire carcas which are sized for passage through a radial opening in the disc and captivated in the disc by an enlarged end of the tire strip, as is seen in FIG. 3 and FIG. 1 of the attached drawings.